


All is Well (Goodbye, Goodbye)

by StrikerStiles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Burada olmasa da, senin hala bir ağabeyin var, tıpkı ikiniz birden ölseydiniz bile annenin hala bir anne olmaya devam edeceği gibi. Babamın doğrulamak için burada olmamasının benim bir babaya doğduğum gerçeğini değiştirmemesi gibi. Onlar hala onun eşyaları ve burası hala onun evi ve biz de hala-” onu seviyoruz dememek için sustu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Well (Goodbye, Goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: neredeyse (karakter ölümü)  
> Hikayenin adı ve ilhamı Radical Face'in aynı adlı şarkısından alınmıştır. Hikaye bir song fic olmasa da, dinlemenizi öneririm.  
> (Hikaye büyük oranda Steve'in açısını takip ettiği için, ilişkinin tek taraflı olup olmadığını ancak onun bildiği kadarıyla biliyoruz, gerisi size kalmış.)

 

Koltuğun koluna ters çevrilmiş halde bırakılmış bir kitap vardı.

Açık kaldığı sayfada birkaç satırın altı çizilmişti. Önceki sayfalardan birinin köşesinde, katlama izinin hemen yanında bir leke vardı. Rengine bakılırsa, çay ya da kahve olmalıydı. İlk sayfaya özensizce tarih ve J.B harfleri yazılmıştı. Sırtındaki derin izlere bakılırsa, oldukça sık okunmuş bir kitap olmalıydı ama Steve onu ilk kez görüyordu.

O anda, kendini berbat hissetmek için gereğinden fazla sebebe sahipti. En yakın arkadaşı artık bu dünyada değildi, hala cenazede yapacağı konuşmayı yazmaya başlamamıştı ve banyodaki musluk yine damlatıyordu. Ama az önce fark ettiği şey, birden bütün bunların önüne geçerek listenin en tepesine yerleşivermişti. Bu kadar sık okunan bir kitabı, Steve nasıl olup da fark etmemişti?

Onu ilk gördüğünde, bir an dokunup dokunmamak konusunda tereddüte düşmüştü. Bucky kaldığı yeri kaybederse saatlerce söylenirdi. Bucky'nin bunu yapmak için bile orada olmadığını fark ettiğindeyse, engellenemez bir dokunma arzusuyla doluvermişti, sanki bu kitap ona Bucky'nin artık söyleyemeyeceği her şeyi söyleyebilirmiş gibi.

Yaptığı şeyin gülünç ve anlamsız olduğunu biliyordu. Bucky'nin dokunduğu son şey bile değildi, büyük ihtimalle. Kahve kupası hala buz gibi sıvıyla yarı dolu halde tezgahta duruyordu mesela, son dokunulan şey olma konusundaki şansı, kitaptan binlerce kat daha yüksekti. Ama bir kupa ona ne sunabilirdi ki, artık sıcaklığını bile kaybetmişti. Bir kitaptaysa sözcükler vardı, Bucky'nin belki de binlerce kez okuduğu, hatta ezberlediği sözcükler. Paylaşabilecekleri son bir şey, aralarında oluşabilecek son bir bağ. Onunla ilgili öğrenebileceği son birkaç şey.

Kitabı ilk kez görüyor olması da buna katkı sağlıyordu elbette. Steve ve Bucky o kadar uzun zamandır tanışıyorlardı ki, Steve onun sahip olduğu bütün çorapları bile ezbere sayabilirdi ama bu kitabın varlığından o ana dek hiç haberdar olmamıştı. Bucky kitapları söz konusu olduğunda paylaşmayı seven biriydi üstelik, beğendiği kitapları Steve'in masasına bırakmak gibi bir alışkanlığı vardı. O anda bile, Steve'in boya lekeleriyle dolu masasının üzerinde hatrı sayılır büyüklükte bir yığın vardı. Belki de bunu beğenmemişti? Ama beğenmediğiniz bir kitabı neden bu hale getirecek kadar çok okurdunuz ki?

Sayfaları bir kere daha gözden geçirdi. Bazı sayfalarda, altı çizili cümleler vardı- Bucky'nin yaptığını daha önce hiç görmediği bir şey. Bazılarının kenarlarına notlar yazılmıştı. Bazıları köşeleri kıvrılarak işaretlenmişti. Sadece okunan bir kitaptan çok, ortak bir projeye benziyordu.

Kitabı alıp kanepeye oturdu, sonra uzanmanın daha iyi olacağına karar verdi. Son 3 günde belki de 12 saat uyumuştu. Çok geçmeden göz kapakları ağırlaşmaya başladılar ve harfler gözünün önünde dalgalanıp okunamaz bir hale girdi, en sonunda pes edip gözlerini kapattı. Kitap göğsüne düştü, cüsseli görünüşüne uymayan bir hafifliği vardı ve Steve bütün bu kabus başladığından beri ilk kez rüyasında Bucky'i görmeden uyudu.

 

*************

Ertesi sabah kitabı düşünemeyecek kadar kötü bir baş ağrısıyla uyandı. Beyni kafatasının içinde yüzüyordu sanki ve ev ürpertici şekilde sessizdi, her zaman ağlayan üst kattaki bebek bile bugün suskundu. Gözlerini ovuşturarak su ısıtıcısını çalıştırdı, perdeyi açıp- büyük ihtimalle 3 gündür kapalıydı- alnını serin cama yasladı.

Solgun bir sabahtı. Bütün dünya kalın bir sis tabakasının altında gibiydi, telefonunu asla kontrol etmese, dünyadaki her şeyin kaybolup kendisini geride bıraktığına inandırabilirdi kendini. Belki de dünyanın bakım zamanı gelmişti ve dekor değiştirilirken üzerlerine örttükleri bir perdeden ibaretti bu sis. Böyle düşünmek biraz daha iyi hissetmesini sağladı.

O sabah havanın nasıl olduğunu hatırlayamıyordu, Bucky'yi son gördüğü sabah. Ona eldivenlerini almasını söylediğini hatırlıyordu ama Bucky itiraz etmiş ve o kadar da soğuk olmadığını söylemişti. Belki de yağmurluydu? Bir şeyler yağmış olmalıydı çünkü diğer sürücü olayı böyle anlatmıştı, yolun kaygan olduğunu söylemişti. Steve bir türlü onun bunu anlatacak kadar yaşamış olmasına anlam veremiyordu, çarptığı arabadaki üç kişi de ölmüştü çünkü. Hepsi de daha üniversitedeydiler, diğer sürücüyse en az 40 olmalıydı.

Kendine itiraf etmesi gerekirse, biri öldükten sonra hayatlarıyla ilgili her şey kulağa çok anlamsız gelmeye başlıyordu. Daha birkaç hafta önce Bucky'le Oscar adaylarının listesine bakıp söylendiklerini hatırlıyordu. Bucky'nin Oscar'ları görecek kadar yaşamayacağını bilselerdi, ne derlerdi acaba? Neden dünyadaki insanların hiçbiri bu olasılığı göz önünde bulundurmuyordu?

“Çünkü bu onları delirtirdi.” dedi Steve camı buğulandırarak. Bazı şeyler böyleydi işte, hipotetik olarak düşündüğünüzde, onları bir türlü gerçekliğe oturtmayı başaramıyordunuz ama gerçek oluşlarından sonra da, nasıl olup da inkar edebildiğinize inanamıyordunuz. Ölüm bunların başında geliyordu. Belki doğum da öyleydi, Steve çok da emin değildi. O anda bunun neden umrunda olduğundan da emin değildi ama beynini sonsuz Buckylütfengerigelmengerek yolundan uzak tutacak her şeye razıydı. Bir konuşma yazması gerekiyordu, ne de olsa. Vinnie ve Rebecca'ya bu kadarını borçluydu.

Annesi yıllar önce ona “cenazeler asla ölüler için yapılmaz, Stevie.” demişti. “Onlar geride kalanlar içindir.”

O zaman bunun üzerine düşünmediğini hatırlıyordu. Başını sallayıp geçmiş ve sonra bu konuşmanın yaşandığını bile unutmuştu. Ama şimdi, annesinin ne kadar derin bir ölçüde haklı olduğunu anlamaya başlıyordu. Dünden beri Rebecca'yla Bucky'nin yıllar içinde cenazesinde çalınmasını istediğini söylediği şarkılardan- elbette o zamanlar sadece şakadan ibarettiler- hangisini seçeceklerine karar vermeye çalışıyorlardı. Aslında Yahudi geleneklerine uygun bir şey değildi, ama Rebecca sorun olmayacağını söylemişti. Vinnie onu deniz gören bir yerde gömemeyecekleri için hüzünlüydü, çünkü Bucky denizi çok severdi. Elbette Vinnie de bunun Bucky'nin umrunda bile olmayacağını çünkü ölülerin hiçbir manzarayı göremeyeceğini biliyordu, sadece içini rahatlatmak için ihtiyaç duyduğu bir şeydi bu, oğlunu en azından onu mutlu edeceğini düşündüğü bir yerde bırakmak istiyordu. Şarkı gibi, o da görmek için burada olanlar için seçilen bir şeydi. Avutucu olacağını umduğunuz bir şey. Tören bitip eve döndüklerinde, hiçbir işe yaramayacak bir şey.

Beyaz bir kağıt dünyadaki en acımasız şeylerden biriydi. Steve bunu zaten biliyordu ama onu renklerle alt etmeye alışıktı, kelimeler Bucky'nin alanıydılar. Üstelik ne diyeceğini de bilmiyordu, hiçbir şey yeterli olmayacaktı ki. Ne yazarsa yazsın, Bucky duymak için burada olmadığı sürece, bir anlamları da olmayacaktı. Vinnie'nin ona bir veda şansı vermeye çalıştığını biliyordu ama Steve ona veda etmek istemiyordu, en azından bu kadar insanın önünde.

O sabah ona veda edip etmediğini hatırlamaya çalıştı. Büyük ihtimalle etmemişti, alışkanlıkları değildi. Her gün dönecek birine veda etmek anlamsız gelmişti, Steve bir gün bile geri gelmeyeceği bir zaman olacağını düşünmemişti.

Rebecca'yla bir şarkı seçmeyi başardılar. Cenazeye uygun bir şarkı değil gibiydi ama öyle olmaması Steve'in hoşuna gitmişti. Cenazesinde çok az zamanı olmasıyla ya da kutsal krallıkla ilgili bir şeyler çalsalar, Bucky sırf yüzlerine gülmek için ölümden dönerdi herhalde.

Bir an bu olasılığı değerlendirdi. Bucky'nin bir tabutun içinde oturup onlara alaycı bir ifadeyle baktığı bir sahneyi gözünün önüne getirdi. İnanılmayacak kadar kolay olmuştu.

Steve ağlamak istedi, o yüzden de güldü.

*****************

“Bir şeyler içer misin?” dedi Steve. İçinde kaçıp bir yere saklanmasını söyleyen bir ses vardı ve mutfak o an için gidebileceği en gizli yerdi.

“Çay içebilirim sanırım.” dedi Rebecca. Yüzünü silmişti ama Steve izleri hala görebiliyordu, göremese de gözlerinin kızarıklığı yeterli bir belirti olurdu.

Siyah onu Bucky'yi hiç göstermediği bir şekilde solgun gösteriyordu. Nedenini çözemedi, renkleri neredeyse aynıydı çünkü, gözlerindeki minik renkli parçalara kadar. Belki de yorgunluğundan dolayıydı ya da Steve de en az onun göründüğü kadar solgun hissettiği için.

“Neden oturmuyorsun, hemen dönerim-”

“Mutfakta oturamaz mıyız?” dedi Rebecca, kısık sesle. Steve itiraz etmedi.

“Eşyalarla ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun?” diye sordu, neredeyse fincanı önüne koyduğu anda. Steve'i hazırlıksız yakalamıştı.

“İstediğin her şeyi alabilirsin.” dedi Steve, onun karşısına -genelde Bucky'nin oturduğu yere- otururken. “Ya da bana bir liste bırak, her şeyi toparlayıp yarın getirebilirim-”

“Teşekkür ederim, ama onun için sormadım.” Becca çayına bakıyordu ve Steve onun da bu konuşmayı yapmayı en az kendisi kadar istemediğini hissedebiliyordu. “Bunların hepsini tutamayız.”

Bunun geleceğini biliyordu, ama bu kadar erken olmasını beklememişti. Aniden kendini, çocukça bir şekilde, ağlayacak kadar çaresiz hissetti. Daha zamanı olması gerekirdi, en azından birkaç ay.

“Eh, şey, bunu konuşmak için biraz erken.” dedi çok da net duyulmayacak bir sesle.

Becca iç çekti.

“Biliyorum. Ama annem sormamı istedi, eğer yardıma ihtiyacın olursa diye. Bütün bunlarla kendi başına uğraşmak zorunda değilsin.” Dudağının köşesi hafifçe seğirdi, Steve'in bunun bir gülümseme çabası olduğunu anlaması gerekenden uzun zaman aldı. Rebecca o sabah onu ilk gördüğü zamanki haline benziyordu, sanki tekrar 7 yaşına dönmüş ve ağabeyinin ilgisini paylaşmaktan duyduğu hoşnutsuzluğu dile getiren küçük bir kız gibi karşısına dikilmişti. Rebecca'yı da Bucky'yi tanıdığı kadar uzun süredir tanıyordu ama belki de bu yüzden, asla o kadar yakın olmamışlardı. Şimdiyse, Bucky artık burada olmadığına göre, ilk kez baş başa kalmışlardı. Yetişkin görünümünde iki çocuk olarak.

“Teşekkür ederim.” diye mırıldandı. Düşündüğü şeyi ona söylese, belki ikisi de daha iyi hissedebilirlerdi, en azından dürüstlük onları rahatlatabilirdi ama bir cenazeden sonra konuşulacak türde bir şey değildi pek. “Sana haber veririm- zamanı geldiğinde.” Kesin bir şey söylemeye kendini ikna edememişti. “Ama teklifim hala geçerli, istediğin her şeyi sana getirebilirim.”

“Teşekkür ederim.” dedi Rebecca, bir yankı gibi. Sesinde bir çekingenlik vardı.

“O senin ağabeyindi.” dedi Steve, sadece doğal bir şeyi teklif ettiğini anlatmak için.

Becca bu sefer gerçekten gülümsedi ama çizgilerine hüzün sinmişti ve onu daha da yabancı gösteriyordu. Yaşadığından daha fazla yıla sahip bir ifadeydi.

“Ama buradaki her şey senin sayılır.” demesinden önce uzun bir sessizlik oldu. İfadesiyle uyuşan bir cümle değildi, belli ki düşündüğü şeyi söylenemez bulmuştu. “Ne de olsa, ev senin.”

“Ama onlar Bucky'nin eşyaları.” dedi Steve, sesindeki inada şaşırarak. Bu da çocukluktan kalma bir şeydi.

“O artık burada değil.” dedi Becca.

“Sadece hayatta olmaması bir zamanlar olduğu bütün şeyleri silmez.” dedi Steve, gerçekten de inatçı bir çocuk gibi hissederek. “Burada olmasa da, senin hala bir ağabeyin var, tıpkı ikiniz birden ölseydiniz bile annenin hala bir anne olmaya devam edeceği gibi. Babamın doğrulamak için burada olmamasının benim bir babaya doğduğum gerçeğini değiştirmemesi gibi. Onlar hala onun eşyaları ve burası hala onun evi ve biz de hala-” onu seviyoruz dememek için sustu. Gereğinden fazla konuştuğu zamanlarda hissettiği o pişmanlığı hissediyordu, Becca'nın gözlerinin tekrar dolmuş olması da durumu ağırlaştırıyordu.

“Ama aynı değil,” diye fısıldadı Becca. Çayı soğumuş olmalıydı ama hala fincanı avucunun içinde tutmaya devam ediyordu. “Değil mi?” Bir an kendi kendine güldü, sonra elinin tersiyle yüzünü sildi. “Gitsem iyi olacak, annemi yalnız bırakmak istemiyorum. Daha sonra konuşuruz?”

“Bekle.” Ona ne getireceğini bile bilmiyordu, sadece bir şey getirmek istediğini biliyordu. Ama ne? Rebecca'nın Bucky'yi hatırlatacak bir dolu eşyası vardı zaten. Bir an aklı kitaba kaydı, sonra bencilliğinden dolayı utanç hissetse de, vazgeçti. Bucky'le biraz daha zamana ihtiyacı vardı, Becca da varlığından haberdar olmadığı bir şeyin yokluğunu hissedemezdi.

Geri döndüğünde elinde Bucky'nin yeni başladığı plak koleksiyonunun bir parçasını tutuyordu, en sevdiği albümlerden biriydi. Ona uzattığında Becca iç çekti. Ona eve kadar eşlik etme teklifini kibarca ama kararlılıkla reddetti.

“Teklifim hep geçerli.” diye hatırlattı ona, Becca yanağını öperken. “Annene de söylemelisin. İstediğiniz her şey sizin-”

Bu sefer, Becca'nın gülümsemesi anneannesine yakışacak bir bilgelikle doluydu, sanki Steve'in anlamadığı bir sırra sahipmiş gibi. Onun yanağını okşadı.

“Hayır,” derken sesi kırık değildi, bu kadar bariz bir şeyi söylemek zorunda kaldığına şaşırmış gibiydi. “Onların hepsi senin.”

Steve gecenin geri kalanını uyanık halde bunu çözmeye çalışarak geçirdi ama zihni ipuçlarını birleştirmeyi reddetti ve belki de her şeyi çözmeye çalışmayı artık bırakması gerekiyordu, özellikle de Bucky ona “birilerinin uyku saati gelmiş” demek için burada olmadığı için.

**************

Ertesi sabah saat 6'da, Steve kitabı alıp koltuğa oturdu.

Elinde normal bir kitap değil de, antik bir el yazması varmış gibi hissediyordu, sanki en ufak sert hareketinde sayfalar dağılıp parçalanacakmış gibi. İlk birkaç on sayfada eklenmiş bir şey yoktu, yine de Steve onları okudu.

Görünüşe göre, kitap karşılıksız bir aşkı anlatıyordu, en azından karakter öyle olduğunu düşünüyordu. Tuhaf bir anlatım stili vardı, bazı yerlerde anlatıcı kendi kendine konuşuyordu, bazılarında sizinle, bazılarındaysa aşık olduğu kişiyle, ya da Steve öyle tahmin ediyordu. Süslü kelimeler seçilmemişti ve bu sadelik, anlatılan şeyi daha da dokunaklı kılıyordu.

“ _Birine onu sevdiğini söyleyebiliyorsun ama onu sevdiğini başka hiç kimseye söyleyemiyorsun çünkü dünya, aşık olduğun için seni asla affetmeyecek.”_

Cümleye bir süre baktı, sonra tekrar okudu ve doğru okuduğundan emin olabilmek için, tekrar. İçinde bir yer uyuşmuştu sanki. Bunun nasıl bir his olduğunu gayet iyi biliyordu, çünkü dünya onu da affetmemişti. Dünya Steve'in “sadece bir dönemden geçtiği” ya da “kararsız olduğu” ya da “sadakat duygusu olmadığı” konusunda ısrarcı olmuştu ve hala da olmaya devam ediyor olmalıydı, dışarıda bir yerde, Steve'in artık umursamadığı bir yerde. En azından kendini böyle inandırmıştı. _Kimden hoşlandığın seni ilgilendirir_ , demişti Bucky. _Buna onların cinsiyetleri de dahil_. O günden beri, dünyanın onu affedip affetmeyecek olması, bütün eski önemini yitirmişti.

Ama Steve de birine onu sevdiğini söyleyememişti, değil mi?

Bir alt satıra geçmeyi denedi ama zihni odaklanmayı reddediyordu sanki, gözleri tekrar ve tekrar o cümleye çekiliyordu. En sonunda pes edip ayağa kalktı, bir yerlerde bir kalem olmalıydı- evet, işte buradaydı, koltuğun altına düşmüştü. Düzgün olup olmadığına aldırmadan aceleyle altını çizdi.

Anlatıcının cinsiyeti belli değildi ve aşık olduğu insan için de belirleyici bir ifade kullanmamıştı, dolayısıyla Steve bu imkansızlığın sebebini ancak varsayabilirdi. Belki de düşündüğü şeyle alakası yoktu, belki de Romeo ve Juliet tarzı, ailesel bir sorundan bahsediliyordu ama cümle çok eskiden kurtulduğunu sandığı bir düşünce parçasına saplanıp kalmıştı ve canını yakıyordu.

Bucky bu kitabı neden bu kadar çok okumuştu? Birinin tekrar ve tekrar okuyacağı bir kitaba benzemiyordu, bunun için fazla hüzünlüydü, insanın bir yere kilitleyip orada unutmak isteyeceği türden bir hikayeydi bu. Bir sebebi olmuş olmalıydı ve belki de Steve, onunla ilgili her şeyi bildiğinden bu kadar da emin olmamalıydı.

Okumaya devam etti.

*****************

“ _O günü hatırlıyor musun?” diye tekrarladı Emma, sanki cevabımın ne kadar büyük bir yalan olduğunu biliyormuş gibi. Elbette biliyordu. Kardeşler böyle şeyleri bilirlerdi. “Bana neden kızgındın, hala anlamış değilim.”_

“ _Çok saçma bir şeydi.” dedim, donuk bir halde. “Söylesem gülersin.”_

“ _O halde güldür beni.”_

“ _Bu şeye benziyor, çocukken favorin olan o kitabı tekrar okursun ya.” Artık titreyen sadece ellerim değildi, bütün bedenim sarsılıyordu. “Çoğu şeyi unutmuşsundur ve senin öyle oluyor sandığın şeyler hiç de öyle olmuyordur. Sevdiğin şeylerin çoğu, hiç de hatırladığın gibi değildirler, onları sevmeni sağlayan sebepler, onlardan nefret etme sebeplerine dönüşmüşlerdir. O tanıdık kelimelerin hepsi birden yabancılaşır, tanıdık olan hikaye yabancılaşır ve beklediğini bulamadığın için hayal kırıklığına uğrarsın-”_

“ _Bu hikayenin suçu değil ki, değişen o değil, sensin.”_

“ _Biliyorum.” dedim, onun bu bilgelik dolu sözlerinden içim sıkılarak . “ Ama, öyle olur işte.”_

“ _Birine değiştiği için kızamazsın, mevsimler değiştiğinde kızamayacağın gibi.” Bir zamanlar böyle düşündüğüm bir zaman var mıydı?_

“ _Birine kızamazsın.” diye onayladım. “Kendine kızabilirsin, yani eğer dönüştüğün yeni halini sevmiyorsan.”_

_İsmimi söyleyişi bir iç çekişe benziyordu._

“ _Gitmem gerek-” dedim aceleyle çünkü çoktan söylemem gerekenden fazlasını söylemiştim. Bir cevap vermesine fırsat bırakmadan telefonu kapattım._

_Ne de olsa Kibarlık, asla Korkaklıkla iyi dost olamaz._

İşaretli sayfalardan biri, büyük ölçüde bu diyaloğu içeriyordu. Sayfanın yanındaki dar boşluğa, Bucky'nin el yazısıyla _gerekenden fazlasını bilen kız kardeşler_ yazılmıştı. İkisi arasında bir bağlantı kurmayı denedi ama olasılıkların hepsi gözüne zayıf gözüktüler. Bucky'nin kendini sevmemesi kulağa hiç de inandırıcı gelmiyordu, çünkü Steve dünyada onu sevmeyecek bir insan olduğuna inanmayı reddediyordu. Bucky muhteşem biriydi.

Yine çocuksu bir inada kapıldığının farkındaydı ama bu ipucu üzerine düşünmeyi bırakıp diğer sayfaya geçti çünkü onu huzursuz etmişti. Gerçekten böyleydiyse, yani Bucky bir sebepten kendini sevmiyorduysa ve Steve bunu hiç fark etmediyse, bunu onunla konuşması için çok geç olan bir zamanda anlamak istemiyordu.

**************

_Ve ona onu sevdiğimi söylemedim çünkü o anda zayıftı, o anda dünyada bundan daha fazla duymak istediği bir şey yoktu ve ben de bunu biliyordum. Bunu bile bile söyleyemezdim, çünkü eğer yapsaydım onun kadar acımasızca davranmış olurdum._

Bu cümleyi okumak bir tür suçlama gibi gelmişti, sanki biri bunu kendisi hakkında söylemiş gibi. Bucky biliyor olabilir miydi? Bu soru yıllar boyunca aralıklarla aklını kurcalamıştı ama hep eninde sonunda pes etmişti. Biliyorduysa bile, bundan bahsetmek istemiyordu ve Steve onu zorlamayacaktı, kendisinin cümleleri söyleyecek cesareti yokken değil. Ama şimdi, bu cümleyi altı çizili halde gördüğünde zihnindeki bütün sesler birbirine geçmişti. Bu kadar zayıf olduğu kaç an olduğunu merak etti, binlerce olmalıydı. Bucky onu defalarca bir yerlerden almış, sarhoşken yatağına taşımış ve hastalandığında ona bakmıştı. Steve sarhoşken neler söylemiş olabileceğine dair bir bilgiye sahip değildi, hiçbir zaman da olmamıştı.

Sonra saçmaladığı hissine kapıldı. Paranoyaya kapılmıştı, belki de Bucky sadece güzel bulduğu cümlelerin altını çiziyordu, daha önce hiç yapmamış olması, bu sefer yapmasına bir engel değildi ne de olsa. Yine de içindeki o birinin kendisine bir suçlama yönelttiği hissinden kurtulamadı.

Bu kadarı yeterli, diye düşündü, kitabı özenle koltuğun koluna yerleştirirken.

******************

Ertesi sabah Sam'le kahvaltı için buluştular. Steve orada oturdukları saatler boyunca ne konuştuklarını hatırlamıyordu, kafası başka bir yerde takılı kalmıştı.

Rebecca'yla konuştuğundan beri, Bucky'nin odasında duran eşyalar içinde bir aciliyet hissi oluşturmaya başlamışlardı. Sanki bir an önce onlarla ilgili bir şey yapması gerekiyordu, yoksa bir şeyler korkunç derecede ters gidecekti.

Bucky, her zamanki gibi yatağını toplamadan gitmişti. Kazadan önceki gün çıkardığı kıyafetler, Steve'in hırkalarından biriyle beraber yatağın ayak ucunda, karmaşık bir yığın halinde duruyorlardı, en son okuduğu kitap da, uyuyakaldığında elinden kayıp düştüğü yerde, tekrar alınmayı bekliyordu. Steve eğilip kitabı yerden aldı, yamulmuş sayfaları düzeltebilmek için elini üzerlerine bastırdı. Oda sadece alışılageldik dağınıklıktaydı ama bu sefer, daha önce hiç yapmadığı şekilde Steve'in sinirini bozuyordu. Çünkü bütün bu dağınıklık, ancak içlerinde hareket eden biri olduğunda göze güzel ve canlı görünüyordu, Bucky'nin pantolonu tekrar giymek için yığının arasından alacağını, başucundaki bardağı tekrar dolduracağını ve kitaba devam etmek için yerden kaldıracağını bildiğiniz sürece. Şimdi, bunların hiçbiri yaşanmayacağı için, her şey acınası görünüyordu, battaniyeye bile sarılmadan terk edilmiş bir bebek gibi.

Steve, beyninin bu benzetmeleri nereden bulduğunu gerçekten bilmek istemiyordu.

Kıvrılan sayfaya bakılırsa, Bucky daha hikayenin yarısına bile gelememişti. Bunun onu ne kadar kızdırdığını hatırladığında gülümsemesine engel olamadı.

 _Bir düşünsene Stevie_ , demişti Bucky, gözleri sinirlendiğinde hep olduğu gibi ışıldıyordu. _Dünyada okumak istediğim milyonlarca kitap var ama yeterince zamanım olmayacak! Yarısında öldüğümü düşünsene, ya da serinin diğer kitabını göremediğimi. Asla öğrenemeyeceğim, çok sinir bozucu-_

 _Ölmek pek çok açıdan sinir bozucu olmalı Bucks_ diye yanıtlamıştı Steve, sırıtarak. _Ama hatırlatman iyi oldu, ben açlıktan ölmeden önce incelemen biter, değil mi?_

Kitabın kapağını kontrol etti, tahmin ettiği gibi serinin ikinci kitabıydı. Birincisi, Steve'in masasının üzerinde bir yerlerde olmalıydı. Bucky o gün ona _istediğin kadar dalga geç,_ demişti, _bu gayet de olası bir durum!_

Ve Clint de _eğer öyle bir şey olursa bir medyum tutarız ve Steve sana kitabın devamını okur_ diye güvence vermişti, diye hatırladı aniden. _Şimdi dramayı kesip kasaya gider misin, açlıktan ölüyorum burada!_

Günlük konuşmalarda ölüm kelimesini ne kadar sık kullandıklarına daha önce hiç dikkat etmemişti.

Kitabı masanın durduğu tarafa doğru attı- Bucky bunu yaptığını görse, onunla arkadaşlığını bitirirdi herhalde- ve yatağın ucundaki yığını katlamaya başladı. Hepsini dolaba yerleştirdi. Yatağı topladı.

Sonra bunun ne kadar saçma olduğunu düşündü çünkü eşyaları er ya da geç kutulara koymaları gerekecekti, sonra buradan gideceklerdi, belki odasını da boşaltırlardı ve sonra, burasının Bucky'nin odası olduğuna dair hiçbir iz kalmayacaktı ve daha da sonra, Bucy'nin burada yaşadığına dair hiçbir iz kalmayacaktı.

Odasını olduğu halde koruyamayacağını biliyordu çünkü bu her şeyden önce çok tuhaf ve ürpertici olurdu, aynı zamanda psikolojik açıdan da pek sağlıklı olmazdı herhalde. Zaten her şeyin kalmasını istemiyordu, örneğin gitar çalmayı bilmediğine göre, gitarın orada durmaya devam etmesi için hiçbir sebep yoktu. Ama her şeyi de veremezdi çünkü bir şeyler kalmak zorundaydı. Evet, insanlara dair anılarımızı zaten zihnimizde taşıyorduk, ama tutabileceği bir şeyler olması fikri de hoşuna gidiyordu, bir zamanlar Bucky diye biri olduğunu kanıtlayacak, kendi zihni dışında herhangi bir şey.

Ama odanın geri kalanı gibi, eşyalar da Bucky onlarla iletişime geçmedeğinde sadece eşyalardılar işte. Gitar basit bir gitardı, evet, Bucky'nin 9 yaşındayken yan tarafına oyduğu baş harfleri vardı, içinde de hala 2 yıl önceki kumsal fiyaskosundan kalan birkaç tutam kum (kumdan asla kurtulamayacaklarını bu deneyim sayesinde öğrenmişlerdi) ama yine de, sadece bir gitardı. Duvardaki çerçeveli Toy Story posteri için de aynısı geçerliydi. Bucky'nin o filmi her izlediğinde gözlerinin doluyor olması ve büyük ihtimalle evrende en sevdiği film olması konuya pek bir etki yapmıyordu artık, şimdi sadece bir çerçevenin içindeki bir posterdi. Bucky onu sevmek için burada olmadığında, sadece bir kağıttı işte-

Bucky onu sevmek için burada olmadığında, Steve de sadece bir- ne olduğunu kendisi de bilmiyordu. Ama aynı eksikliğin kendisi için de geçerli olduğunu biliyordu, tıpkı bütün arkadaşları için ve ailesi için olduğu gibi. Birkaç gün önce Rebecca'ya söylediğinde kulağına çok doğru gelmişti ama şimdi, durup düşündüğünde, orada olmayan birine en iyi arkadaşım demeye devam etmenin ne anlamı vardı ki?

Ve daha da kötüsü, birisi artık duymak için orada olmadığında, onlara zamanında seni seviyorum demediğiniz için ne kadar pişman olduğunuzun ne anlamı vardı?

****************

_Kalbim kırılmıştı ve neden kırıldığını ben de bilmiyordum. Sadece orada öylece duruyordu, tarafsızca düşündüğümde, gereğinden fazla nazik olduğu bile söylenebilirdi. Belki de oyun kartlarından yapılan bir kale de, rüzgarın ona karşı nazik olduğunu düşünüyordu?_

“ _Uyudun mu?” diye fısıldadım._

“ _Evet.” diye yanıtladı, yarı huysuz yarı eğlenmiş bir sesle._

“ _Sana bir hikaye anlatabilirim.” diye fısıldadım. Yüksek sesle konuşursam, gözlerini açabilirdi ve o zaman, bütün bunlar gerçek olmak zorunda kalırdı. Bunu yarı rüyada geçen bir konuşma olarak tutmak istiyordum çünkü rüyalar ne kadar kötü olurlarsa olsunlar, sonuçta gerçek olmazlardı._

“ _Ya da susabilirsin.” diye yakındı, yüz yüze geleceğimiz şekilde dönerek. Gözlerini hala açmamıştı. “Uyumaya çalışıyorum.”_

_"Hikayelerimi hiç dinlemiyorsun.” dedim, sanki bu canımı yakmıyormuş gibi._

_"Kimse senin hikayelerini dinlemiyor." derken sesi uykuya dalmak üzere olduğunu belli ediyordu, belki de bu yüzden şakacı tonu yeterince gerçekçi gelmemişti._

_"Doğru." diye fısıldadım onun yüzüne._

_Bir an kaşlarını çattı ve beni duyduğunu sandım. Ama uyanmadı._

_Belki de buna sevinmeliydim._

_**********_

Kitap bir obsesyona dönüşmeye başlıyordu.

Steve bazen onu okurken zamanın akışını kaybediyordu, yemek yemeyi ya da telefonu açmayı unuttuğu birden fazla sefer olmuştu. İşin en sinir bozucu kısmıysa, okuduğu şeyden ne anlaması gerektiğinden emin olamamasıydı, özellikle Bucky'nin notları söz konusu olduğunda. Notları kendisi için yazdığı belliydi, yarısı kağıda aktarılmış bir sürü fikir vardı, diğer yarısıysa bir daha asla ulaşılamayacak bir yerde kalmıştı ve aldığı kadarı, Steve'e yeterli gelmiyordu.

İnsanlarla ilgili her şey öyleydi zaten. Size verdikleri kadarı asla yeterli olmazdı, çünkü ne kadarını verdiklerini asla bilemezdiniz. Bundan şikayet etme hakkı da yoktu çünkü Bucy bu notları bariz bir şekilde başkası okusun diye yazmamıştı. Bunları okumuyor olması gerekirdi, birinin günlüğünü okumak gibiydi, ama merak her zaman bencillikle beraber dolaşırdı, büyükannesi öyle dememiş miydi?

Annesini en son arayışının üzerinden kaç gün geçmişti acaba? Ya da herhangi birini. Telefonu sehpada duruyordu, almak için kalkmak zorunda bile kalmazdı.

Kitaba geri döndü.

“ _Sana aşık olmam kararlarımı benim yerime verme hakkını sana vermiyor.”_

Bucky cümlenin altını çizmiş ve o çizgiden bir ok çıkarmıştı ama boşlukta hiçbir şey yazmıyordu. İşin ortasında ne yaptığını unutmuştu sanki. Steve okun boşluğu işaret eden ucuna gereğinden uzun süre baktı, orada kelimelerin belirmesini bekledi. Hiçbir şey olmadı.

Ne yazacaktı acaba ve neden yazmaktan vazgeçmişti? Birinin okumasından çekinmişti belki de, ama öyle olsa, diğer notlar için de geçerli olurdu.

Acaba, Bucky bunu okurken kimi düşünüyordu?

Steve'in bildiği kadarıyla, Bucky'nin birkaç erkek arkadaşı olmuştu ama her seferinde onlara aşık olmadığını söylemişti. _Çünkü bana aşık mısın diye sorduğunda, cevaba karar veremiyorum ve bana kalırsa, aşık olmak tereddüte yer bırakmayacak kadar büyük bir his olmalı_ demişti. Ve Steve onun haklı olduğunu biliyordu çünkü kendisinin aşık olup olmadığı konusunda en ufak bir şüphesi yoktu, hiç olmamıştı.

Tabii, Steve'in bilmemesi olasıydı. Diğerlerine sorulsa, Steve'le Bucky'nin birbirleri hakkında bilmediği bir şey olduğuna inanmazlardı belki, hatta Steve'in kendisi de inanmayabilirdi, üstelik Bucky'nin onun hakkında bilmediği bir dolu şey olduğunu bilmesine rağmen. Steve ona, ona aşık olduğunu hiç söylememişti, Bucky'nin ona bir başkasına aşık olduğunu söylememiş olması çok da olasılık dışı olmazdı. Yine de, ne kadar haksızca davrandığını bilse de, Steve kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti. Biri vardıysa eğer, Bucky gerçekten birini sevdiyse, bunu bilmiş olmayı dilerdi. Canını yakmayacağından değil, bundan kaçınmanın bir yolu yoktu ama en azından, o zaman Bucky bütün bunları yalnız başına yapmak zorunda kalmazdı, bütün bu kitaba ihtiyacı kalmazdı. Steve düşüncelerini onun için tutabilirdi, bu işte kitaptan daha iyi olabilirdi hatta, cümlelerin yarım kalmasına izin vermezdi çünkü. Bir yolunu bulurdu.

Anlaşılan, Bucky bulabileceğini düşünmemişti. Ya da onun bulduğu bir yolu istememişti ya da sormaktan çekinmişti- bir önemi var mıydı ki? Bucky hala burada olsa, fark ederdi ama olmadığına göre, bu sebeplerin hepsi birbirinin aynıydı.

Bucky onunla konuşmamıştı. Steve de onunla konuşmamıştı. Ve ikisi artık hiçbir şey hakkında konuşamayacaklardı.

Ani bir öfkeyle kitabı yana doğru savurdu, duvara çarpıp yere düştüğünü duydu. Görüşü ıslaklıktan bulanıklaşmamış olsa, sayfaların arasından bir şeyin kayıp yere düştüğünü görürdü.

Ama görmedi.

**************

Okulun açılmasına iki haftadan az kalmıştı ve Steve'in bunu bilmesinin tek sebebi, Peggy'nin arayıp şifresini sormasıydı. Bir dönemi boş bırakması için doldurması gereken formu onun için halletmişti.

“Teşekkür ederim Pegs.” Onu daha önce aramadığı için kendini suçlu hissediyordu.

“Lafını bile etme.” Peggy'nin sesinde de diğer herkeste olan o saklı endişe vardı. “Nasılsın?”

“Nasıl olmalıyım?” dedi Steve.

“Steve, kendini toparlamalısın.” Yalvarır gibiydi. “Onu hepimiz özlüyoruz ama Bucky kendini bırakmanı istemezdi-”

“Bucky'nin ne istediğinin hiç önemi yok.” dedi Steve nedensiz bir öfkeyle. Bucky onu çözmesini istemediği bulmacalar ve ömrü boyunca hissedeceği bir boşlukla bırakıp gittiğine göre- bu kendi seçimi olmasa bile-, Steve'in bu konuda ne yapması gerektiğini dikte etme hakkı yoktu.

“Steve.” Bir çocuğu mantıklı davranmaya ikna etmeye çalışır gibiydi. “Her şey iyi olacak, sana söz veriyorum-”

“Bu korkunç bir yalan.”

“Ve bazen korkunç yalanlar çok güzel şeyler yaratır.” dedi Peggy, çileden çıkmış gibi.

“Bazen.” dedi Steve, yerde yatan kitaba bakarak. “Bazense sadece korkunç yalanlar olarak kalırlar.”

“Yapabileceğin hiçbir şey yoktu.” dedi Peggy, bir anlık sessizlikten sonra. Steve onun ağladığından şüpheleniyordu. “Hiçbirimizin yapabileceği bir şey yoktu, bir kazaydı.”

“Biliyorum.” dedi boğulur gibi.

“O zaman kendini suçlamayı bırak.”

“Başka ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum.”

“Yanına gelmemi ister misin-”

“Ona neredeyse söylüyordum Peggy.” Sesi kırıldı. “O gece. Hatırlıyor musun?”

Hattın diğer ucundan gelen ses anlamsızdı ama Steve onun hatırladığını biliyordu. İkisi için de unutulmaz bir gece olmuştu.

“Ona söyleyebilirdim.” dedi Steve. “Ama yapmadım çünkü korkuyordum, nelere sebep olabileceğinden korkuyordum ve şimdi korkacak hiçbir şeyim yok, ne kadar şanslıyım, değil mi?” Kahkahası kulağına sahte geldi, zorlama. “En fazla ne olabilirdi ki? Beni bir daha görmezdi. Şimdi de onu bir daha göremeyeceğim-”

“Steve, bu senin suçun değildi.” dedi Peggy, endişesi artık belirgin hale gelmişti.

“Biliyorum.” dedi Steve. “Ama anlıyorsun ya, kendime böyle söylemiştim. Ondan bir sır saklamam karşılığında onu yanımda tutabilecektim ve Bucky bunu bilse, beni affedebilirdi. Ama işe yaramadı. Kendime yalan söylemeye devam edersem kalacağını söyledim Peggy ama yine de gitti-”

“Bunu değiştiremezdin ki-”

“Zaten her şeyi mahveden de bu ya.”

“Oraya geliyorum.”

“Saat çok geç oldu-”

“Oraya geliyorum Steve ve geldiğimde seni orada bulamazsam Tanrı yardımcın olsun. Beni duydun mu?”

Steve başını salladı, sonra da kendini aptal gibi hissederek “Tamam” diye fısıldadı. “Teşekkür ederim.”

“Bir yere ayrılma.” dedi Peggy, sonra telefon kapandı.

******************

Peggy kapıyı anahtarla açıp içeri girdiğinde kalbi deli gibi atıyordu, ekranda ambulansın numarası vardı ve parmağı arama simgesinin üzerinde duruyordu. Kapıyı oldukça uzun bir süre çalmıştı.

“Steve?” diye seslendi. Koridor ve odalar karanlıktı, salondaysa minik bir ışık vardı. Kalbi daha da hızlanarak oraya doğru yürüdü.

“Tanrı aşkına Steve!” Şok ve ani rahatlamayla telefonunu düşürmüştü, neyse ki Steve tek parça ve sağlıklı görünerek yerde oturmuş, kucağındaki bir şeye bakıyordu. Başını kaldırıp ona baktığında en az Peggy kadar şaşkın göründü.

“Ne oldu?”

“Ne mi oldu? Zili kaç kere çaldığımdan haberin var mı? Sana bir şey oldu sandım-”

“Zil arızalı.” dedi Steve, suçluluk hisseden yavru köpek bakışlarıyla. “Tamirciyi Bucky arayacaktı-” Sonra sustu.

“Nedir o?” Peggy gidip yere, onun yanına oturdu. Diğeri uysalca elindekini ona uzattı.

Bir kartpostaldı. Arka yüzünde bir manzara resmi vardı, bir uçurumun altından görünen, mürekkebe benzeyen deniz. İrlanda olmalı diye düşündü Peggy. Steve ve Bucky'nin üniversiteyi kazanmalarını kutlamak üzere gittikleri şu tatil. Bundan çok bahsetmezlerdi, Peggy de sebebini hiç sormamıştı. Karttaki yazıyı okuduğunda, sormuş olması gerektiğini düşündü.

_Bir gün uyanacaksın ve bu kadar zor olmayı bırakacak. Bir gün, kendine bu kadar kötü davranmayı bırakacaksın, benim gördüğüm mucizeyi görmeyi başarabileceksin. Sonra, büyümek artık o kadar da korkunç olmamaya başlayacak. Bu kadar acıtmayı bırakacak.Ve daha da sonra, bir gün buraya döneceksin, nefretini kazığın o kayayı bulacaksın ve dalgalar, sözcüklerini oradan silmiş olacak. En sonunda, altında yaşadığın gökyüzünü sevmeyi öğreneceksin._

_Ve ben, gülümsediğini görmek için orada olacağım. Daima. -B._

“Bunu daha önce görmüş müydün?” diye sordu yavaşça. Onu ürkütmekten çekinir gibi.

Steve başını iki yana salladı.

“Bana şu seyahatinizi anlatmak ister misin?”

“Belki daha sonra.” dedi Steve. “Çok- yorgunum Pegs.” Başını onun omzuna dayayıp gözlerini kapattı.

“Her şey iyi olacak.” dedi Peggy, kendine engel olamadan. İşe yaramayacağını bildiği bir şeyi söylemek, yapabileceği hiçbir şey olmadığını kabullenmekten daha kolaydı. Paragrafı tekrar ve tekrar okudu. İçinden ağlamak geliyordu ama o zaman Steve uyanırdı ve Bucky görmek için burada olsa, onu dinlenmeye ikna edebildiği için minnettar olurdu, biliyordu bunu.

Bucky hayattayken, Peggy onunla aralarında minik, gizli bir rekabet olduğunu inkar edemezdi. İkisi arkadaştılar, orası doğruydu, bu rekabet onunla ilgili bir şey değildi, Steve'le ilgiliydi. Ve bunun mantıklı bir tarafı yoktu çünkü ayrılmaya Steve ve Peggy beraber karar vermişlerdi. _Seni seviyorum_ , demişti Peggy, _ama birbirimize aşık değiliz. Bunu sen de biliyorsun._ Bucky'yi neden kıskanmıştı, tam olarak emin değildi. Belki de Steve ona aşık olduğu için. Ama hayır, bunu bilmeden önce de aralarında o garip gerginlik vardı, daha başka bir şey olmalıydı. Belki de Steve'in kimseye ona güvendiği kadar güvenmemesiyle ilgiliydi bu. Peggy'nin öğrenmek istemediği bir şeydi, özellikle de Bucky artık burada değilken.

Steve ve Bucky'nin küçük bir kasabada büyüdüğünü biliyordu örneğin. Oradaki insanların farklı cinsel yönelimlere pek de saygı duymadığını da. Peggy ikisinin de bunu dert etmediğini düşünmüştü, çünkü öyle davranıyorlardı. Steve ona biseksüel olduğundan bahsetmişti tabii, ama bununla ilgili her zaman bu kadar rahat olmadığını anlatması için daha fazla beklemesi gerekmişti, ayrılmalarından sonrasını. Çok fazla detaya girmemişti, Peggy de buna itiraz etmemişti çünkü bunun rahatça bahsettiği bir konu olmadığını anlamıştı. Arkadaş grupları içinde, bütün hikayeyi sadece Bucky biliyordu. _Çünkü yaşanırken oradaydı_ diye kendini ikna etmeye çalışmıştı Peggy, ama içinde bir yerde, Steve'in Bucky'e anlatacağını biliyordu. Her şeyi anlattığı gibi.

Sonra, bir başka gün Steve ona Bucky'e hiç anlatmayacağı bir şeyi anlatmıştı ve aralarındaki gizli rekabet o gün sona ermişti. En azından Peggy için öyleydi, Bucky'nin böyle bir rekabetin varlığından haberi olup olmadığını bile bilmiyordu.

Steve gecenin bir yarısı kapısında belirmişti. Sarhoş olduğunu inkar ediyordu ama görünüşü şüpheye yer bırakmıyordu. Sonra anlatmıştı ve Peggy o geceyi asla unutamayacağını o anda bile biliyordu, kalbi hayalet bir acıyla sızlamıştı çünkü.

Tam olarak şöyle olmuştu, Steve ona söylemeye karar vermiş, partinin verildiği evin içinde onu aramaya çıkmıştı. Ve bulmuştu. Birini öperken. Ona onu sevdiğini söylemek için dururken. Sonra bir başka öpücük- Steve oradan aceleyle uzaklaşmıştı. Peggy olaya başka bir açıdan yaklaşmayı çaresizce denemişti ama bulamamıştı. Bucky'den başka kimse, gerçekten o kişiye aşık olup olmadığını açıklayamazdı. Ve ertesi sabah Bucky Steve'i almaya geldiğinde ve ona sorunun ne olduğunu sorduğunda, eh, bu sırrı anlatma hakkı Peggy'nin değildi.

Bucky artık burada değildi, ve Peggy onu asla ummadığı kadar çok özlüyordu. Bucky ne yapılması gerektiğini bilirdi. Peggy'nin bilmediği binlerce şeyi bildiği gibi.

 Ve belki, bir anlığına dönebilse, Peggy ona Steve hakkında kendisinin bilip de onun bilmediği tek şeyi de söylerdi. O sabah, ikisi kapının girişinde fısıltılarla konuştuklarında, söylemek istemişti.

Steve uykusunda huzursuz bir ses çıkardı ve Peggy onun saçını okşadı.

Belki de, bazı sırlar söz konusu olduğunda onları saklamadığınız için değil de sakladığınız için özür dilemeliydiniz.

************

Ertesi gün, Rebecca geldi. Steve salonda uyumaya devam ederken, Peggy ve o, Bucky'nin odasının eşiğinde durup içeriye baktılar.

“Uyanmasını beklememiz gerek.” dedi Rebecca.

“İstediğin her şeyi alabilirsin.” dedi Peggy. “Sonuçta, o senin ağabeyindi.”

Rebacca güldüğünde, Peggy sebebini anlamadı ama sormadı da.

“Bir şey almak istemiyorum.” dedi Rebecca. “Çünkü aslında her şeyi saklamak istiyorum ama terapistim bunun iyi bir fikir olmadığını söylüyor. Bir şeyi alırsam, bir diğerini de almak isteyeceğim, sonra bir başkasını da. Hiçbir şey yeterli olmayacak.”

Peggy elini rahatlatıcı olduğunu umduğu bir şekilde onun omzuna koydu.

**************

Bir hafta sonra, hepsi evde toplandıklarında ve Steve bir süreliğine İrlanda'ya gitmeye karar verdiğini söylediğinde, içlerinde sadece Peggy şaşırmadı.

**************

Panoyu bir kere daha kontrol etti, saat doğruydu. Çok az kalmıştı.

“Telefonunu açacağına söz ver.” dedi ona sarılırken.

Steve kulağa onaylayıcı gelen bir “hmm” la yanıt verdi.

“En azından bana kart at?”

Steve onun şakağını öptü.

“İyi olacağım, Peggy.”

“Burada kalmanı tercih ederdim, seni görebileceğim ve iyi olduğundan emin olabileceğim bir yerde-”

“Biliyorum. Ama bir şey bulmam gerekiyor.”

Ona sorgulayarak baktı ama Steve sadece gülümsedi. Eskisinden sönüktü, ama en azından gerçekti.

“Geri döneceğim.”

Dedektörden geçtikten sonra, dönüp ona el salladı.

Peggy, pano uçağın kalktığını gösterene kadar orada durmaya devam etti.

**************

Steve'in nerede olduğuna dair en ufak bir fikri yoktu.

Telefonundaki haritaya göre, hedefinden başlangıçta olduğundan daha da uzaktaydı. Nerede yanlış dönüş yaptığını bile bilmiyordu, tek bildiği, telefonun alternatif bir yol bulmasını beklemek için önünde durduğu tabelada, telaffuz edemediği bir ismin yazdığıydı. Ama tuhaf bir şekilde, olması gerektiği kadar endişeli değildi. Evrene kıyasladığınızda, çok da korkunç bir kayıplık sayılmazdı belki de. Hiç tanımadığı bir yerden beş, evden binlerce kilometre uzakta, kiralık bir arabada, her bir sözcüğünü ezbere bildiği bir kitabın yanında oturuyordu. Belki de kayıp bile sayılmazdı.

Telefon ona yeni rotasını gösterdi. Ekranda bir embesilin bile bulabileceği kadar kolay görünüyordu ama gerçek hayatta yollar birbirinin içine geçiyor, oradan tünellere bağlanıyor, uçurumların kıyılarından kıvrılıyor ya da tamamen alakasız sebeplerle kapatılmış oluyorlardı.

Bucky burada olsa, bunu izlemeye bayılırdı.

En azından 5 kere daha kayboldu ama sonunda, güneş batmadan aradığı yere ulaşmayı başardı. Rüzgar hızlanmıştı, metrelerce aşağıda dalgalar gittikçe artan bir şiddetle kayaya vuruyordu.

O gün, deniz kıpırtısızdı ve gri gökyüzünün altında ışıldayan cıvaya benziyordu. Şimdiyse koyu mavi ve canlıydı. Bucky olsaydı, bu halini daha çok severdi.

Ve Steve artık böyle başlayan cümleler kurmayı azaltmalıydı. İç çekerek taşlardan birini aldı, o gün yaptıkları gibi denize doğru fırlattı.

Bucky bir keresinde yakılıp küllerinin denize atılmasını isteyeceğini söylemişti ama Yahudi geleneklerinde bu kabul gören bir usul değildi ve daha şakayken bile, ikisi de Vinnie'nin böyle bir şey yapmayacağını biliyorlardı. Yine de Steve onun orada bir yerde olduğunu düşünmekten hoşlanıyordu, denizlerde.

Yaptığı şeyin saçmalığını bilse de, arabaya dönüp bir kalem aldı, taşlardan birinin üzerine “hoşçakal” yazdı. Sonra onu da diğeri gibi dalgalara doğru bıraktı.

İstediği kadar saçma olabilirdi ama şimdiye kadar yaptığı şeyler içinde, içini en çok rahatlatan da bu olmuştu.

**************

_Seninki kadar güzel bir kart bulmayı başaramadım ama beni affetmen gerekecek. Gökyüzü bugün neredeyse bulutsuz, ama hala gri ve deniz de gümüş rengi görünüyor. Görmek için burada olmanı dilerdim. Bilmecelerini çözmeyi başaramadım ama sanırım istediğin bu değildi zaten, değil mi? Seni özlüyorum. Burada olmanın bunu azaltacağını sanmıştım, ama sanırım gittiğinde, beni buraya bağlayan şeyi yanında götürdün. Yazıklarında haklı çıkmanı umuyorum, bir gün uyandığımda bu kadar zor olmayı bırakmasını. Deniyorum Bucky, bana güvenmek zorundasın._

_Seni seviyorum, işte söyledim. Daima. -S._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky'nin yahudi olması nereden çıktı diye merak eden varsa buraya bakabilir (daha çok bir headcanon tabii):  
> http://superhumandisasters.tumblr.com/post/101906914866/is-the-fact-that-bucky-is-jewish-canon-cus-i


End file.
